


Gabriel Is Not A Stripper Name

by Malcontent_Ash



Series: The Seduction of Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beautiful Women Turn Out to Not Be So, Disguise, First Time, M/M, Mention of Soulless Sam, Shocked Sam, Stripper Gabriel, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcontent_Ash/pseuds/Malcontent_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in a long time, Sam is safe, sane, and in one piece.  Dean isn’t the only one who wants to celebrate.  </p><p>Sam doesn't reject the advances of a beautiful woman with familiar golden brown eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel Is Not A Stripper Name

        With an apocalypse averted and the Winchesters finally reunited –whole, _finally—_ Dean needed a night off to celebrate.  Begrudgingly, Sam had agreed to a night of drinking, only half expecting it when Dean dragged them from the skeevy bar to an equally skeevy strip club.  Sam nursed his drink, enthusiasm from earlier lost now that he had to avoid eye-contact with mostly naked women.  The club was loud around him and he felt himself sobering up when Dean came back with a beautiful stripper on each arm.  He raised an eyebrow at the younger Winchester who just rolled his eyes. 

        _One night_ his eyes said.  And after all the shit Sam’s soulless body had put Dean through the last couple months, it was hard to argue.  Dean whispered something to the ladies and with a slow smile, the taller, darker haired woman stepped toward Sam. 

        Dean slipped off with the blonde as she dragged him into a back room while Sam tried to make halting conversation with a beautiful woman who was now stroking his chest.  She was gorgeous, all soft curves and golden brown eyes and pouting lips.  He cleared his throat.

        “I uh… really appreciate… but I’m not really…”

        Silently, she placed a long finger over his lips to silence him with a wink before dragging him toward the back.  Sam followed along as she tugged on his wrist, a little dazed from the shots Dean had ordered again and again at the last bar.  The back of the club was free of the pulsing lights, and there was a softly lit hallway.  Confidently, the woman opened one of the doors and gestured for him to go inside. 

        By the time the door had snapped shut behind them, the woman was shimmering with blue energy.  The glamour dropped and most everything about the woman—now man had changed except for the familiar honey gold eyes.  Sam lurched for the door but it wouldn’t budge. 

        “Oh, come on Sammy.  Now you’re just being rude.  You didn’t even watch me dance,” Gabriel whined.

        After giving the door one last frantic shake, Sam turned around slowly, keeping his back to the wall.  Gabriel had only modified the deep green bodice and stockings, reshaping them to frame a boxier male body.  Sam swallowed hard, doing his best not to look anywhere but the archangel’s face.  He opened his mouth once to speak but finding nothing his eyes spoke loudly enough.

        “Welcome back, Sammy,” Gabriel said, and Sam could hear sincerity in the gesture.  He nodded, cautiously.

        “Y-You too, I guess.”  They hadn’t seen Gabriel for over a year now since his show down with Lucifer.  Sam had written Gabriel off as another casualty in their fight against Lucifer, but he found himself unsurprised to see the trickster again. 

        “Dean was right, you know.  You’re too tense.  You’re supposed to be celebrating!”  Gabriel smiled up at him and Sam caught a glimpse of pagan debauchery painted across Gabriel’s face.  He certainly seemed comfortable enough in lingerie.  Gabriel laughed sashaying a little toward Sam once he caught the attention. 

        “Ha!  I knew you’d look.” 

        Sam choked, coughing his way through a blush.  He took a step away from the door without leaving the wall.  Gabriel smirked as Sam sidled a little more out of the way. 

        “What do you want?” Sam asked, wide eyes betraying his reasonable tone.  Gabriel’s eyes rolled.

        “Don’t play dumb,” he sighed, looking altogether too serious for the bare-all nature of his outfit.  He moved, eyes alight and body tight lines of predatory grace as he walked toward Sam, who pressed his back tighter into the wall.  “What more do I have to do to proposition you, Sam?”  His eyes were inhumanly bright as he looked up into Sam’s, close enough that Sam could feel the heat of his body. 

         “I thought, after you and Lucifer pulled a triple gainer into the cage, that’d be it.  We had some laughs, some tears, but that was it.  End of story.  Only…” Gabriel looked up at Sam, eyebrow quirked and he pressed a fingertip to Sam’s chest.  He could feel the muscles in Sam’s chest twitching beneath it.  “You came back.  Parts of you, anyway.  …Unfortunately, as unbelievable as that body is, you aren’t half as fun when you’re not _you.”_ Gabriel’s fingertip gave way to a palm pressing against Sam’s chest over his heart and Sam stared down, shocked.  “I meant it, Sam.  We’re _celebrating.”_

        Gabriel’s hand traced the corded muscle of Sam’s neck and standing on his toes he pulled Sam down a little so their mouths could meet.  Sam didn’t fight him, watching wide-eyed as Gabriel pressed a soft kiss into the corner of Sam’s mouth.  Uncertainly, his hands unclenched at his sides and reached out, gently brushing against the boned ribs of the bodice around Gabriel’s waist.  He held on to Gabriel neither pulling him closer nor pulling him away, just hanging on for dear life.  Gabriel hummed happily, eyes slipping shut as he sucked Sam’s bottom lip into his mouth.

        Sam reacted slowly, fingertips digging into the warm heat of the silk fabric around Gabriel’s waist.  Feeling Sam open against him, he grabbed Sam’s wrist and with a display of superior strength, turned Sam so that he was walking backwards toward the center of the room.  The back of his legs hit a chair and slowly he sunk down, eyes never leaving the trickster. 

        Gabriel’s hand gripped his hair tightly, turning his neck to the side as Gabriel climbed over Sam and settled onto his lap.  Straddling Sam’s powerful thighs, Gabriel’s teeth caught Sam’s neck, first with a soft scrape which he followed with a harsh bite. 

        Sam let out a surprised cry, large hands gripping Gabriel’s hair as though that would offer him a modicum of control over the archangel.  Gabriel smiled into his skin, rolling his hips down against Sam’s growing erection.  It was a challenge Sam accepted, and he tugged on Gabriel’s hair until he turned and Sam slammed their lips together. 

        Gabriel was forceful, grabbing and tearing the fabric of Sam’s shirt, easily ripping through the buttons.  He forced the shredded shirt down off of Sam’s shoulders and dug his fingertips into the strong muscular back.  Sam’s hands found Gabriel’s hips, covered in deep green lace underwear, and he gripped tightly, enough to easily hurt a human.  Gabriel didn’t flinch at the roughness, feeling Sam’s fingers slip under the lace material and grip his ass.  He groaned, rolling with Sam as he pressed forcefully up against Gabriel, the hard line of his erection in his jeans dipped into the crack of Gabriel’s ass.  Sam groaned, neck tilted back as Gabriel’s teeth caught the skin of neck again under his ear in another sharp bite.  The trickster’s nails scraped at the harsh denim, tearing it away like gossamer.  Fabric disappeared from Sam’s skin and with a shock he felt his naked erection against soft silk and lace, only a thin barrier separating him from Gabriel’s entrance. 

        “ _God,”_ Sam breathed, fighting against the wave of surprise pleasure.  Gabriel rolled his hips against Sam and Sam could feel the hardness of his erection barely confined by the delicate fabric.  Sam let his hands run under the edge of the fabric, tracing down soft curve of Gabriel’s ass before Gabriel slipped one leg out, letting it hang off his other ankle. 

        Sam stared at him, taking in the slightly curved profile of his body under the pinch of the bodice.  The dark, almost forest green silken fabric contrasted the golden hue in his hair and eyes.  He could see the pink curve of Gabriel’s erection.  It was smaller against his and Sam groaned at the feeling as he gripped them both together.  Gabriel smiled and with the sharp snap of his fingers Sam’s hand was slick, coating them both with a sweet smelling oil.  After stroking them a moment, Sam’s fingers moved to dip into Gabriel’s crease, coating the muscular ring with the oil Gabriel had covered his hand with. 

        Gabriel moaned loudly, tossing his head back as Sam breached him slowly with two fingers at once.  The entrance was unbelievably tight and hot around his fingers and despite knowing that Gabriel was exaggerating to egg him on, the effect was the same.  Gabriel’s voice was deep and Sam watched the bright eyed look on Gabriel’s face hungrily, trying to quickly work Gabriel open.  Satisfied with the coating, Gabriel batted Sam’s hand away, lining Sam’s extremely large length up until the tip was pressing at his entrance. 

        Sam was startled, reaching out to stop him when Gabriel growled deep against Sam’s ear, “I’m not _human_ , Sam.”  The effect was immediate and Sam gripped Gabriel’s forearms, hands shaking as Gabriel slipped inch after inch inside himself.  Searing heat surrounded him in a wet suction and Sam couldn’t stop the moan that tore through him.

        “NNnaggghh,” he groaned, holding on to Gabriel desperately as the smaller man in his lap settled against him, the thick weight of Sam’s erection buried to the hilt.  Girls had struggled to take Sam in the past, but Gabriel’s ass was immediately tight and demanding around him.  His erection gave an involuntary twitch inside Gabriel and the archangel gave him a small smirk as warning.  Gripping Sam’s broad shoulders for leverage, Gabriel worked himself around Sam, using inhumanly strong thighs to pick himself up before dropping back down. 

        Struggling with the sudden pace, Sam’s hands grabbed his forearms, holding onto Gabriel as Gabriel moved against him.  Gabriel was relentless, letting out soft sighs of pleasure as he moved.  Sam dropped one hand, gripping Gabriel and stroking him tightly as Gabriel’s hips move, thrusting Sam deep inside.  Surprised by the attentiveness, Gabriel allows his mouth to fit against Sam’s and Sam fucks into his mouth with a slide of his tongue.  Sam slides his tongue against Gabriel’s never losing focus on steadily fisting Gabriel in his hand.  Gabriel moans shamelessly each time Sam pounds against his prostate until he’s watching Sam, mouth slack with pleasure. 

         “ _Sam,”_ he moans and Sam watches the pale line of Gabriel’s neck as his head tilts back.  “Sam.  Close your eyes.”  Gabriel’s hand cups Sam’s face and with a loud keen light pours in through Sam’s eyelids between the cracks of Gabriel’s fingers.  He can feel bright heat surrounding him and with shocked pleasure Sam’s cumming, electric bliss tearing through his body as he jerks, filling Gabriel.  When Sam can hear again, Gabriel’s laughing, small frame shaking with humor.  He lets his fingers drop away from Sam’s eyes and Sam looks up at him.

         “ _That,”_ Gabriel huffed, letting Sam slip wetly out of his ass as he stood, legs still straddling Sam.  “That was exactly as good as I hoped.”  Gabriel grabbed his panties off the floor, ignoring Sam as Sam worked his way standing on gelatin legs.  With the fabric tugged back over his hips Gabriel grabbed the shredded collar of Sam’s shirt and pulled him forcefully down for a hard kiss. 

        With that and a snap of his fingers, Sam’s jeans were returned and he could feel himself tucked back into his underwear.  Invisible flames left a blue shimmer in the air as Gabriel’s body shifted in front of him until Sam was looking at the woman who had dragged Sam back here in the first place.  Sam jumped at a knock on the door.

         “ _Sam?”_ It was Dean’s voice, muffled on the other side of the door and Sam looked at Gabriel.  The expression gave Gabriel a fit of the giggles and the opened the door.  Dean stared up at the brunette from earlier, face flushed and giggling.  The smell of sex poured out of the room and Dean grinned back at the woman. 

         “Dean!”  Sam fought with the tattered remains of his shirt around his shoulder, and Gabriel moved to the side, cocking himself on a shapely hip.  “Dean, I can explain,” Sam said lowly and he could feel Gabriel’s hand stroking the curve of his back with long, manicured fingers. 

         “Good for you, Sammy.  Turns out my dancer friend wasn’t so charitable.  Can you believe they let prostitutes into these places?”  Gabriel snorted a ladylike snort behind Sam. 

         “Uh…” Sam was still processing, and Dean studied the deep purple bruises of bitemarks discoloring Sam’s neck.  He gave Sam a wide-eyed look once Gabriel had brushed past Dean and slipped back into the hallway.  Over Dean’s shoulder he motioned to Sam, thumb by his ear and pinky near his glossy pink lips.  _Call me._ He winked before tossing his hair and walking away.

        Sam did his best to cover his chest with the tattered remains of his shirt. 

         “Tonight, was definitely worth it,” Dean declared, proud of them both.  Sam followed him red-faced back to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Gabriel to be entirely shameless unless it comes to his angelic brothers. Pagan for Life.
> 
> Un-beta'd as always. Thanks for reading! Questions or comments are always appreciated!


End file.
